


Breakfast in Bed

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves pampering Kurt.<br/>(Set inbetween 5x15 and 5x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anna whom i shamelessly stole the punchline from and to ainjel who was a darling and read over this!

Although Kurt keeps insisting Blaine doesn’t need to make him breakfast every Sunday after their sleepovers, he knows Kurt secretly loves it. And Blaine loves pampering Kurt, so really it’s a win-win situation. Moving out of the loft complicated the breakfast situation however, because Blaine never knows what groceries are available and he doesn’t want to use someone else’s. Sometimes he goes out to buy them beforehand, but last night Blaine got kind of distracted with Kurt altogether, so now he has to work with what he’s got.

 

What sounded like an easy plan proves to be difficult because there is literally nothing in the loft he can make a decent breakfast with. No eggs, hardly any flour, and only a mouthful of milk, not counting Rachel’s rice milk that would cost him his head if he used it without her knowledge. Blaine refuses to serve his fiancé cereal as Breakfast in Bed, anyway. He checks the digital clock on the stove, contemplating.

 

Kurt will be asleep for at least another hour, leaving him enough time to get fresh groceries. While Kurt wouldn’t be upset if they skipped that kind of indulgence Blaine feels like they need to make the most of their time together. They could also go out for brunch, but today he’d actually prefer spending some time with his husband-to-be privately. They sure don’t get enough of it. So he quietly slips back into their room to grab some clothes, not being able to suppress a smile at how peaceful Kurt looks, face squished onto a pillow and lips parted slightly. He quickly scribbles a note in case Kurt wakes up early, then goes to fix his hair and brush his teeth before leaving the apartment.

***

Sunday mornings in New York are the only time of the week that somehow resemble tranquility. Although it’s a bit chilly, Blaine can feel the sunbeams tickling his nose and he lets the warmth and fresh air wake up his senses and he smiles at the reminder that living in New York City with Kurt is now a reality. Blaine is on his way to the corner store-- he was just planning to pick up some fresh vegetables and eggs-- when, during his pit-stop at their favourite local café, he spots that their advertised cake of the day is a lemon cheesecake – Kurt’s favourite. Blaine hesitates – Kurt wants to eat healthy, and cheesecake is definitely not something that falls under a healthy diet but Kurt is also eating clean the rest of the week, and he has been working so hard lately, so he deserves a treat. He purses his lips, ignoring the little rumble his stomach gives when he sees the delicious-looking cronuts in the display case and accepts the coffee the girl at the counter hands him. Screw it, he thinks.

“ _ Hey, could I get two slices of that cheesecake _ ?”

***

Blaine still goes over to the corner store, as cheesecake is not exactly nourishing, and he hopes that some vegetables and hummus to snack on will set Kurt’s nutritional worries. The flowershop in their street has peonies, so Blaine also picks up some of those, just because they look pretty and it’s a beautiful day.

 

When he comes back into the loft, Rachel is at the table a steaming cup of tea in her hands and her Fanny script in front of her. Her eyes are shut as she mouths the lines, and Blaine knows better than to disturb her. He busies himself with preparing the vegetables and arranging it on the little breakfast tray he got at a flea market.

 

“Morning Blaine,” Rachel chirps after a while. Blaine returns her smile; it’s just so infectious. “Good morning. Breakfast?” he says holding up a carrot for her to see.

 

“Oh that’s really sweet, but I actually have to leave for the theater soon, I’m just gonna grab something on the go.” She flips her script shut and finishes her tea.

 

“Rehearsal again?”

 

“Ugh, yes,” she says, rinsing her mug. “I love it but Paolo is so specific about some stuff and I think we don’t have the same view of Nick Arnstein.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll charm him,” Blaine assures her, causing Rachel to grin and and press a kiss to his cheek. “I hope so. Have a nice day!”

 

He waves after her, waiting for the door to close behind her before he wipes her lipstick off his cheek. The apartment is quiet again, only the steady tick-tick of their clock audible over the muted sounds of city noise. Blaine hums quietly as he neatly arranges cut vegetables on a plate and pours orange juice while waiting for the French press to be done.

 

Satisfied with his work, he picks up the tray and carries it to their bed – Kurt will be ready to wake up by now. Kurt turns when Blaine puts the goods on Kurt’s nightstand, groaning quietly.

“Morning sunshine,” Blaine sing-songs. Kurt groans again, burying his face deeper into the pillows. Blaine smiles: Kurt’s so adorable when he’s grumpy in the morning. 

 

“I’ve made breakfast,” he informs Kurt, because food and coffee is always an incentive to get out of bed, or at least, wake up. He presses a kiss below Kurt’s ear and squeezes his shoulder before getting up to change into sweatpants. His jeans are not that comfortable to lounge in, and the idea of getting the New York street dirt into the sheets he sleeps in doesn’t sound too appealing.

 

By the time he’s changed, Kurt is sitting up in bed already, yawning as he places the tray across his lap. Blaine crawls up to sit across from him, watching as Kurt breathes in the scent of coffee before taking a sip.

 

“Mmmmmh, thank you. You’re always so good to me.” Kurt says appreciatively. Blaine’s belly twists happily, and he scoots closer to his fiancé. Kurt has been using a new lotion and it makes him smell delicious.

 

“Are we on a diet today?” Kurt asks, inspecting the food in front of him.

 

“Well, kinda,” Blaine replies bashfully. “I thought you might want to cut back on the breakfast, because I got dessert.”

 

Kurt raises his eyebrows.

 

“The bakery you like so much had them today,” he explains. “I swear I was just gonna get some coffee, but then I saw that their special of the day is lemon-cheesecake. And I only got one slice for each of us.”

 

“It’s okay. I guess once slice won’t hurt. And they do make delicious cheesecakes.”

 

Blaine nods happily.

 

“We should even indulge ourselves and have it in bed,” Kurt fake whispers. “After all, cheesecake is my second favourite thing to eat in bed,” he adds with a grin.

 

Blaine lets out a little sigh of relief. “Really?” he asks, dipping a carrot stick into the hummus. “What’s your favourite?”

 

Kurt just stares at him incredulously so Blaine wracks his brain because – oh. Kurt cocks his head and lets his eyes wander down Blaine’s side and linger on his ass before meeting Blaine’s again. Blaine blushes and Kurt just sips his coffee, watching him over the brim of his mug.

 

“Well,” Blaine says, clearing his throat. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

“Good,” Kurt smiles. He bumps his knee into Blaine’s while he munches on a carrot stick. “But I want my cheesecake first.”

 

“Of course,” Blaine grins. “I haven’t got any plans today, you know?”

 

“Even better,” Kurt smirks. “Because I do have plans for you.” 

 


End file.
